memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:TNG Season 2
Original finale Had there not been a writers strike, how was this season to end? Has this ever been revealed? 14:12, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Credits I see the credits were added today by an anon user. Looking at the other season pages, I think that only the first season had such a list prior to this. Is there a reason for that?--31dot 20:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Mostly because nobody's gotten off their ass to fill the rest out. Sadly. -- sulfur 22:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks- I just wasn't sure if it was in keeping with style/format/etc.--31dot 00:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Seats The two small seats where there in season 1 already. There are at least three seat-configurations * none * seats with “borders” * flat seats :I'm not sure what you are implying- is there a note in the article that you believe is in error?--31dot 20:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::He is referring to the note in the "Settings" section: "and two additional small seats added on the sides of Riker's and Troi's chairs". The entry about the two small seats on the bridge. Tom 20:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Disputing The Accuracy Of This Paragraph This paragraph: The Enterprise bridge set was modified for the second season. The bridge features new storage lockers on both sides of the set, which would remain with the set until the end of the series' run. In addition, Picard's chair was modified, with the panels on the armrests permanently opened, and two additional small seats added on the sides of Riker's and Troi's chairs. The conn and ops station chairs are replaced with new swiveling chairs. There is also an additional station at the rear of the bridge, an engineering control panel for the newly promoted Geordi La Forge. is not Correct. * "storage lockers" is a vague term to describe computer circuitry. (according to the episode "11001001"). * The seats on the edge existed before season 2. They were larger seats with cushions but no backrests. These seats were replaced by small benches with barely enough room for other officers to sit, but they still sat there sometimes. (such as Beverly Crusher sitting on the edge seats both in season 1 and 3) * Additional station at the rear of the bridge?! This has ALWAYS been there. According to "Lonely Among Us", an accidentally abducted alien tries to change the heading of The Enterprise so it can get back to its home. Trapped inside Beverly at the moment, the alien spots the flight controller station but then Picard asks Beverly about Worf's condition. Picard is insistent so the alien makes up an excuse to "run medical cross checks with the library computer", which she approaches the Engineering Station on the main bridge. Data says "Use Science Section II, Doctor." .... And according to "Too Short A Season", numerous operations-division officers are surrounding the Engineering Station on the main bridge. (These aft stations on the main bridge were mentioned in Season 4 episode "First Contact" as "Engineering, Mission Operations, and the two principle Science Stations.") I think that the paragraph should be modified to say instead: *"storage lockers" to "access panels" *"the seats on the edge were modified" (instead of "added") *and "Season 2 was the first season to use the lines to the effect of "Transferring Engineering To Bridge." Have a Good Day. In Correct (talk) 04:19, November 28, 2012 (UTC) : The paragraph now reads: The Enterprise bridge set was modified for the second season. The access panels in the port and starboard sections of the main bridge changed colors from red to grey. These panels would look the same for the rest of the series, with the exception of alternate timelines. In addition, Picard's chair was modified, with the panels on the armrests permanently opened, and the two additional small seats added on the sides of Riker's and Troi's chairs were modified. The conn and ops station chairs are replaced with new swiveling chairs. Some of the aft computer terminals were reassigned. Worf's previous station "Emergency Manual Override" and "Environment" are now maintained under the names "Mission Operations" and "Engineering." Somebody please verify that the information is Correct. I am still confused with the arrangement of the aft computer terminal stations on the main bridge. Pictures that show the title of the station would help. Also I am wondering how somebody would know if the conn and ops stations didn't have swivel chairs in season 1.